


Televised Crack

by bloodscout



Series: 18 incredibly impressive ficlets written for the 18th birthday of the frighteningly fabulous fishoutofcustard [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Sam’s defense, there had been nothing else on.</p><p>‘What crap are you watching, Sammy?’ Dean asks, flopping down on the motel couch. ‘Oprah? Dr. Phil?’</p><p>Sam frowned at the TV, and leant down to rest his forearms on his knees. ‘It’s called Teen Wolf.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Televised Crack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucie (fishoutofcustard)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lucie+%28fishoutofcustard%29).



> This is the 17th fic of the 18 fics I wrote for [Lucie's](fishoutofcustard.tumblr.com) 18th birthday.

In Sam’s defense, there had been nothing else on.

‘What crap are you watching, Sammy?’ Dean asks, flopping down on the motel couch. ‘Oprah? Dr. Phil?’

Sam frowned at the TV, and leant down to rest his forearms on his knees. ‘It’s called Teen Wolf.’

‘Like Michael J. Fox?’ Dean asks, brightening substantially.

Sam shakes his head as a short haired boy dangled down from his friends’ roof.

‘No, it’s an MTV rehash.’ Sam explains, trying to work out why the hell this Stiles kid was hanging from a roof. ‘I think this is the first episode.’

Dean nods, and gets himself more comfortable on the couch. ‘Which one’s the wolf?’ he asks, frowning like his brother.

‘I don’t know.’ Sam says. ‘I don’t think either of them are.’

 _‘That’s the best part!’_ The kid on the television says, almost exploding with excitement. _‘They only found half.’_

‘That kid’s a freak.’ Dean decides. ‘No-one gets that excited about dead bodies.’

‘Yeah, that’s just weird.’ Sam agrees.

 

When Scott stumbles on the dead body, Dean snort.

‘Fake.’ he calls.

‘Yeah,’ Sam says sarcastically. ‘They should have used a _real_ dead body. Slackers.’

 

 _‘You’re trespassing.’_ The dark haired man said.

‘Get off of my lawn, you kids!’ Sam jokes.

‘He’s totally the killer.’ Dean tells Sam. ‘Just look at his eyebrows! Those are serial killer eyebrows, I bet you.’

Sam makes a non committal noise. ‘I don’t know, I’m not sure.’

 

When the teenagers find the other half of the body in Derek’s yard, Dean lets out a whoop of triumph.

‘Yes! Called it!’ he shouts. ‘Pay up.’

Sam raises an eyebrow at him. ‘We didn’t make a bet.’

Dean frowns, leans back into the seat, and crosses his arms petulantly.

 

The episode ends like Sam expected it to, because who else were those crazy people in the woods going to be, seriously? Even so, he kind of, guiltily, want to know more. The television, however, declares that next up is MTV Cribs, and neither he nor Dean want to have to sit through that.

‘I think there’s a video rental down the road.’ Sam mentions casually. ‘They might have the rest of the series.’

Dean looks at Sam like he’s an addict who’s just been offered crack cocaine. ‘Get in the car, Sammy, we’re going.’


End file.
